It's Where the Cool Kids Swim
}} Vaarsuvius reunites with Haley in Cliffport. Cast * Roy Greenhilt (as bone golem) ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius (Soul Spliced) ◀ ▶ * Crystal ◀ ▶ * Bozzok ◀ ▶ * Ganonron ◀ ▶ * Jephton the Unholy ◀ ▶ * Yor ◀ Transcript Haley: Well THAT was unreasonably complicated. Belkar: Are you kidding? That was awesome! Belkar: It was like "Frankenstein vs. Tiny Chuck Norris," starring me. And I ain't Boris Karloff. Roy: Rrrrarr! Crystal: I'm gonna go take a shower, I've got golem scuz all over me. Crystal: Hey, Starshine, if you're gonna wash off, too. I can lend you my knife to shave your legs and 'pits. Crystal: 'Cause it's proven so good a cutting your hair, I mean. Crystal: Ha ha ha! Haley: I hate that bitch so much. Belkar: I wonder if we could get the scene of us rescuing Roy's corpse added in as bonus content to the next book? Haley: Come on, we can stash the golem in my room. I should go tell the Fairy Queen that we're back. A poster on the wall reads: "IN CASE OF FIRE. Use Stairs for Looting. (Picture with arrow down). Safety a Close Second." Haley and Belkar find Vaarsuvius in their room. Haley: Vaarsuvius! You're alive!! Vaarsuvius: Yes. Belkar: Well it's about friggin' time. Vaarsuvius: That, as well. Haley: Geez, look at you! And here I thought everyone would fixate on how different *I* look! She hugs Vaarsuvius Spliced soul: Unhand us! Spliced soul: Destroy! DESTROY! Haley: Wait a minute... dark robes, glowing eyes, strange whispers in your ear... holy crap you went evil, didn't you??? Vaarsuvius: What? No! What, praytell, makes you think that? Spliced soul: Darkness runs through our veins! Spliced soul: Hatred empowers us! Haley: Oh my gods you did! You're like Darth Vaarsuvius or something! Vaarsuvius: No, uh, this is simply...a temporary visual effect as a, uh, as a result of a— Spliced Soul: Tell her nothing. Spliced Soul: Remember how your mate acted? Belkar: Hey, leave the elf alone! Belkar: What, you think just because someone changes their clothes or hair, they changed their alignment? Belkar: That's pretty narrow-minded of you Haley. I mean, what if everyone thought YOU were evil when you were wearing your "dark and edgy" Resistance Leader armor? Haley: Actually, Belkar...you're right. Haley: (Wow, that felt weird to say) Haley: I'm sorry, V, it was probably just the shock of seeing you so suddenly. Vaarsuvius: Think nothing of it. It was an easy mistake to make. Spliced Soul: You shall be spared. Spliced Soul: This time. Haley: Stay there, I've got to go get Celia. Belkar: Welcome to the deep end of the alignment pool, pal. Belkar winks Spliced Soul: You know, I like the cut of his jib. Spliced Soul: Definitely. Trivia * Boris Karloff played Frankenstein's monster in the three earliest motion picture portrayals of that character after the silent era, Frankenstein (1931), Bride of Frankenstein (1935), and Son of Frankenstein (1935). He also played the Grinch and narrated the 1966 animated television special of Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!. * Chuck Norris is a well-known martial artist and actor. * In the Star Wars franchise universe, "Darth" is a title given to the Dark Lords of the Sith Order. * To "like the cut of his jib" is nautical slang for approval of his behavior. * This is the final appearance of Yor. Yor was recruited to the Greysky City Thieves' Guild through their new Fighter Outreach program. His first appearance is in #604. External Links * 645}} View the comic * 109470}} View the discussion thread Category:Vaarsuvius During the Soul Splice